1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stand for a motorcycle, more particularly to a stand, which can support a wheel of a motorcycle at different heights.
2. Description of the Related Art
When one intends to fix a motorcycle, it is necessary to position the same relative to the ground. In some cases, for convenience during maintenance and repair, one wheel of the motorcycle is preferably raised from the ground at an appropriate height. Hence, a known stand, which includes a handle and a wheel supporting unit that are fixed on a leverage base, has been proposed heretofore to support one wheel of a motorcycle at a predetermined height and therefore position the same relative to the ground. However, because the raised height of the wheel is fixed, the known stand is not suitable for working with different types of wheels.
It is an object of this invention to provide an adjustable stand, which can support one wheel of a motorcycle at different heights.
According to this invention, a stand includes a leverage base, two vertical rods, and a wheel supporting unit that is attached to the vertical rods and that is adapted to support a wheel thereon. The base has two fixed posts, which have upper ends that are connected respectively and telescopically to the vertical rods. The vertical rods are locked releaseably on the posts, thereby permitting adjustment of the heights of the supporting unit and the wheel.